


The rescue

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maribingo 2015 [9]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, fairytale!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has been kidnapped by a dragon and is forced to live in a tower until someone saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge maribingo by maridichallenge.  
> Prompt 62 - fairytale

Kurt sighed, sitting on his chair to look outside the tower’s window.

He had been there for many years, imprisoned with a huge dragon preventing him from going away nor letting anyone in.  
Many brave princes and knights had come to kill the dragon, but they either went away after finding out he wasn’t a princess or after seeing his blue face, or being eaten by the beast.

This time didn’t look different…

-Worry not, fair princess, coz I’m gonna save ya from this monster!-

…or maybe it did.

Kurt stood from his chair to see who was talking in that strange way; it was a rather short man, maybe a tall dwarf. Probably a tall dwarf since his full metal armour wasn’t shining like that of a prince or a knight and he held two swords instead of the usual one.

-Actually I’m a prince!- the prisoner shouted.

-Oh, really?- the rescuer removed his helmet, looking up at the other.

The prince had to control himself. It was a man (he didn’t have a long, braided beard) and quite attractive from what he could see.

-Finally! I’m tired of princesses who only want to marry me!- Logan put his helmet back on just in time, because the dragon flew around the tower and landed in front of him, roaring threateningly.

Kurt watched the battle attentively, shouting suggestions about the dragon’s usual moves to his saviour to help him; in the end the short man managed to skewer the beast’s brain through its soft palate, making the prince hold his breath for the fear that he would be eaten.  
He squealed happily when he saw his rescuer crawling out of the monster’s mouth, and run out of his room to reach him as soon as possible.

They met halfway, at the foot of the tower. Kurt was smiling brightly and Logan was smirking, holding his helmet under one arm.

-My name’s Logan.- he introduced himself and offered his metal-gloved hand.

-I’m Kurt. Vielen Dank for saving me.- he held the other’s hand with both his own, bowing lightly to emphasize his gratitude.

-No problem. So… Where’s your castle? I’ll escort ya there.-

The journey was long but peaceful and they had time to know each other better.

Love blossomed between them and they lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
